A Lesson in the meaning of Family
by kels-09
Summary: An old enemy of Jeff Tracy has been planning his revenge for several years, the one he is targeting, Alan Tracy.
1. Chapter 1

**Scott – 24**

**John – 22**

**Virgil – 20**

**Gordon – 18**

**Alan - 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds and not all facts in this story may not by 100% correct. Enjoy!**

_**Wharton's Academy**_

"Hurry up Alan," Fermat yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming, don't get your knickers in a knot," he said.

"Well Lady P will be here any minute and all of your stuff is still on the floor!"

"Hey I was about to pack that all up I just got distracted you know signing autographs and what not now that I'm on the mighty track team"

"Alan you are such a Hot-Head"

"Sorry Fermat I just couldn't help myself".

Just as the argument was heating up the boys heard a knock at the door. Alan got up off the ground, opened the door and invited Lady P and Parker in.

"Hello Boy's, Are you all packed and ready to go home?" Lady Penelope said.

"Almost Lady P" Alan cried.

He quickly opened his bag and chucked all of his clothes and belongings into the bag. Jamming probably wasn't the best idea he had ever had and consequently sitting on his bag was the only way to zip it up. After 10 long minutes his bag was finally done up and he picked his bag and followed Lady Penelope, Parker and Fermat out the door.

'Lady P certainly knows how to make an entrance' he thought to himself, as he approached the bright pink car. Parker opened the door and he jumped in sitting in the back with Fermat. On the way home, Lady P got news that Jeff and the Boys had been called out on a rescue and may not be home until after they had arrived. On the journey over the Pacific Alan and Fermat told Lady Penelope all of the news from Wharton's in exchange for all the information from all the missions that Alan had seen on television. Before the he and Fermat knew it they were in the final descent to Tracy Island.

_**Tracy Island**_

Alan was getting all his things from the car when he heard loud rumbling noises. He immediately looked up to see Thunderbird 2 in the distance. Alan was excited he hadn't seen his family since Christmas and knowing that John was coming down tomorrow made it so much more exciting as John was barely down when he was home.

By the time he and Fermat got into the lounge room Jeff and Professor Hackenbacker were already discussing further advancements of the Thunderbird machines. Jeff looked up and saw Alan;

"Alan!" Jeff said.

"Dad," Alan replied.

"How are you Sprout?" Vigil slapped him on the back, followed by Scott and Gordon repeating the same phrase.

"Don't call me Sprout guys. Dad guess what happened at school"

"He blew up the science lab didn't he dad, I knew it," Gordon snickered, which earned him a slap in the head by Virgil.

"No Fishboy, I was selected in the track and field team!".

"Congratulations Alan I knew you would make it!", Jeff said. Jeff then gave Alan a mighty hug and was interrupted by Onaha;

"Dinners ready", she said.

"Hmm smells delicious" Jeff replied and let go of Alan and went to go and grab a plate.

_**New York – Peter Sorrows house**_

'_In other news Jeff Tracy has yet again generously donated money to the World Vision charity a massive sum of $5 million dollars. His generosity has sparked interest in many other celebrities and even many public figures. His donation will be defiantly helping those less fortunate then….'_

Enough was enough he thought. He couldn't handle Jeff Tracy and his quest to fulfil every dream of every child in the world vision program. What about him. He had been a part of Tracy's empire in the accounting area, checking accounts and watching Tracy's money grow. Every day he would great the 'celebrity' yet the 'celebrity' never remembers his name, always too busy to greet him back. To Jeff Tracy he was invisible just another disposable person. However when working the accounts a Tracy Industries he noticed something strange. Large sums of money were being moved to a different account and there was nothing to account them for. No products or tax invoices, nothing. As he looked further and further into it he found out that Jeff was buying mechanical parts not for aeroplane but something else, something bigger. After months of searching he found out something that could be used against Jeff Tracy, Jeff Tracy owned the Thunderbirds and every single one of sons were a part of it. To Peter he had just struck gold he would be living the high life, sipping cocktails from HIS private island, however that dream was short lived. Jeff Tracy found out about this link and Peter Dormer was disposed of. He was fired and was told if he mention anything about the Thunderbirds they would make him pay, they told him it would be as if Peter Dormer never existed. And then once more Peter Dormer was invisible, fired from Tracy Industries and blacklisted no company would hire him. He had no job, no money and a whole heart of vengeance and one day, one day Jeff Tracy would pay.

Peter Dormer had thought about Jeff Tracy every single day since he was fired and he was going to get his revenge and he knew just the right way. If Jeff Tracy could afford to give $5 million dollars to charity imagine what he would give to get one of his sons back the one that reminded him of his wife so much, the one who was so loved by his family and could get away with anything, oh yes he thought to himself. Jeff Tracy would give anything to get his youngest son back, anything at all.

**So there you go chapter 1...I Hope you like it so far any questions or suggestions just give me a yell, Thanks kels :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds and not all facts in this story may not by 100% correct. Enjoy!**_

_**Peter Dormer's Residence – New York**_

After Peter had thought the idea of getting Alan Tracy he now needed a solid plan which would allow him to easily take the boy. Peter knew that the Tracy Clan, minus Alan turned up at rescue sites and he also knew that they Tracy's lived on a private island in the pacific. All he needed was to know where and when Alan Tracy would be on the mainland and for this he needed to either be at an accident zone or created a fake accident. Then he would place a chip that his friend Ash Welshman, an esteemed computer hacker, which would allow access to the Tracy's household computer logs, which would then lead to the Tracy schedule. Then with that information he would be able to pin point the boy's location and take him. A foolproof plan he thought, I need to get to Ash's.

_**Ash Welshman's Shop front – New York**_

"Ash my old friend," Peter said as he entered the bookshop.

"Peter! Long time no see, hows it been happening?," Ash replied.

"Same old same old. I'm actually here on business if you don't mind".

"No of course just let me fix up the front first".

Ash walked to the front of the store and on the door he placed the 'be back in 10 minutes' sign and then locked the front door.

"A bookshop Ash? What's that all about?"

"I needed to make a living somehow and so I decided to run two businesses, the bookshop as a cover and of course the very reason your here, a computer specialist".

"Well this purely was a business trip not really a social occasion. Now I know this may take a while for you to develop but I need it asap"

"Peter, what do you want?"

"I need a device that will be able to bypass any security networks and be small enough to stick to metal. I also need the signal to be strong enough to go through walls up to a large distance. Is that possible?"

"Peter my friend. You came to the right place I actually have a product similar which I can modify to your specifics".

"Excellent, how much do I owe you?"

"For an old friend like you Peter, nothing?"

"Really?"

"Of course it will be ready for you by tomorrow morning. Just pop back in here at about 10 in the morning and pick it up then."

"Thanks Ash your a real life saver"

"Any-time Peter, Any-time"

Ash watched as Peter turned around holding a smile that was not only terrifying but somehow after Ash had seen everything Peter had go through their was also a closure sense to his facial expression. Ash then saw Peter unlock the door turned around gave Ash another reassuring smile and then disappeared into the busy New York side walks.

_**Tracy Island**_

"Aww come on Alan please" Gordon pleaded.

"No Gords the last time I played on your team, I nearly ended up as a pruned fish"

"But you were barely in for an hour, aww come on please we won't play that long"

"Fine, but an hour only. I don't care if we are losing, 1 hour Gords and that's it".

Just as Alan was about to peacefully dive in, an unknown force attacked him from behind. He was flung into the pool and it wasn't until he had resurfaced that he saw Scott nearly fall over in hysterics. However Scott was about to receive the Karma treatment. Unknown to Scott as he was rolling on the ground John walked up behind him bent over and rolled him into the pool. Scott resurfaced coughing and gasping for air.

"John! When did you get here and how and plus I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" Alan said.

"Well Fermat's dad needed to do some system check-ups and Fermat wanted to spend some time with him so they both went up early this morning. Fermat did say he went to go and say goodbye but apparently you were out like a log" John replied.

And with that remark Gordon snickered and received a large splash of water in his direction from Alan.

"Oh you think that's funny hey Gords. You just wait, at least being out like a log will be better than becoming your true natures calling a fish. I mean we could always ask dad if he could created a human sized aquarium, then you would be right at home." Alan replied.

Gordon just stood there dumbfounded. His expression was speechless and the silence was broken by Scott;

"Woah you got to admit the sprouts got style".

"Can we please just play already" came from Virgil who had just made is way to the pool side.

"Fine, Virg why don't you be on the kid's team as they are going to need all the help they can get. The last time me and Johnny versed them I believe they lost quite badly" replied Scott.

And with that the game started.

**Love it? Hate it? Just drop me an e-mail with your thoughts with any suggestions attached thanks kels :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a very very long time! But never fear I am back in business, hopefully :) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds and not all facts in this story may not by 100% correct. Enjoy!**_

_**Ash Welshman's Shop Front – New York**_

Peter headed back to the shop to pick up the tracking chip that would make him rich and get his revenge on the man who treated him like dirt!

"Is it done yet?" Peter asked Ash.

"Yes, yes of course. Let me show you how it works. Basically all you need to do is place it on a metal surface and will be able to access any computer and network within a 5km radius. It is small and invisible and very hard to detect" Ash replied.

"Even for a very secure network?" Peter said.

"Of course, I designed it myself. And you know I have never disappointed a customer yet. Can I ask what you are going to do with it? Ash asked.

"You haven't my friend and that is why I come to you and always you. All you need to know is that I will be getting what I deserve after all these years" Peter replied.

"Ok my friend just be careful" Ash said.

"Oh I am always careful Ash. Thanks for the chip and goodbye Ash you have been a true friend" Peter said.

And with that Peter pulled out a gun and shot Ash in the head. Ash didn't have time to react. Peter did not need anyone knowing about his plan or why he had a hacking chip. All he knew is if you wanted something done properly you had to do it yourself.

_**Tracy Island**_

All boys jumped out of the pool as soon as it had been announced that dinner was ready. After all if you were last, chances were you would get last pick of food. Just as the boys started eating the klaxon went off. They all ran up to command control and were greeted by their dad.

"What is it Dad?" Scott asked.

"It looks like we have a forest fire in Harriman State Park, New York." Jeff replied.

"Was it deliberately lit?" asked John.

"We are unsure yet, but we do know the local authorities need some extra help controlling the fire" Jeff said.

"FAB Dad" Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon said.

All four boys went to their portraits and headed down to the Thunderbird silos.

"What about me dad, can I go?" Alan asked.

"You're not ready Alan. You haven't had the training for a situation like this" Jeff said.

"But dad how am I supposed to learn about these situations if you don't let me sit on a rescue from time to time" Alan pleaded.

"My final answer is no Alan. When you finish school we will talk about it then" Jeff said firmly.

"But dad" Alan said before he was interrupted by Jeff.

"No Alan you are not going end of story" Jeff replied.

And with that Alan left the room feeling like he didn't belong to this family. His dad wouldn't even let him sit on in a rescue. He never had something in common with his brothers and this was the first connection that they could all share as a family. Share stories and experiences, but no Alan was never going to have that and with these thoughts left the house and went and sat on the beach and try and decide what he was going to do next.

_**Harriman State Park, New York**_

Peter's plan could not be going any more perfect. After 'accidently' dropping his cigarette butt out the window through the State Park, a raging fire had begun quite quickly and was raging more and more out of control but the minute. Any moment the thunderbirds would arrive and all he would need to do was try and get close enough to place a chip on a piece of their machinery.

Peter didn't have to wait for very long before the thunderbirds arrived and moved into action. He could not believe his luck when they left their machinery unattended. He quickly snuck out of where he was hiding and placed the chip on the bottom of one of the machines. Checking that the metal chip had stuck he stood back and admired his work. It was only a matter of time before he had his revenge and the Tracy's had no idea what they were in for.


End file.
